Unexpected Love
by Angielala
Summary: Mitchie and her perfect boyfriend are spending the summer at Camp Rock. There, she meets a certain rockstar who turns her world upside-down. What happens when her boyfriend isn't as perfect as he appears? Smitchie! Different summary; same story. R&R!
1. Good Wow, Bad Wow

**Disclaimer: I own **_**nothing**_**… It's quite pathetic actually…**

"Oh my gosh! We're finally here!" I screamed as my boyfriend parked our car at Camp Rock.

I opened the door, jumped out, and slammed it shut.

"Woah now, don't hurt the car." Alex said with a chuckle.

He began pulling out our bags and placing them on the paved ground. I stared at everything around me. The cabins that I'll be staying in, the mess hall I'll be eating in, the classes I'll be taking.

It was overwhelming.

I worked so hard this past year to raise the money I needed to be able to come here.

Alex offered to pay but I didn't want to mooch off of my boyfriend. Now we're both here, and ready for the time of our lives. Music is what we live for.

"Alex, this is going to be the best summer." I attacked him with a hug and he wrapped his strong arms around me. "You have no idea Mitch."

We picked up our bags and made our way towards the cabins.

I'm rooming with a girl named Caitlyn. She's quite eccentric but seems sweet.

I finished unpacking and wanted to take a look around. I walked into Alex's cabin to find him sleeping. Aw, I'll let him rest.

Everything here was so over-the-top. The members all had parents who were famous or worked in some type of music.

My mom caters and dad owns a hardware store.

I'll never fit in here, but at least Alex is with me.

I made my way over to a beautiful lake and was surprised to find someone strumming a guitar. I didn't want to bother him so I turned away, and stepped on a twig. Fantastic.

His head snapped back and he frowned. "Leave me alone. No autographs."

What?

"Why would I want your autograph…?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He made his way over to me. Shane Gray.

"Psh, everyone wants my autograph." He swung his guitar case over his shoulder and walked away, bumping me as he left.

"Jerk. I guess the media was right about him coming here…"

I knocked on Alex's cabin and he yelled for me to come in.

"Hey baby" He said as he engulfed me in a hug. I always felt safe with him.

"Let's go Alex, the camp meeting is starting!"

We were introduced to Dee La Duke and Brown. They talked about Camp activities and informed us that Shane Gray will be teaching a few classes.

Ugh, I hope I don't end up in his class.

Alex walked me back to my cabin, our fingers intertwined. He gave me a sweet kiss goodnight and was on his way.

Tomorrow, classes start and I was tired. So, I decided to hit the sack early tonight.

I woke up to the sound of Caitlyn producing some music. She's pretty good.

"Mm, what the-" I complained.

"Oh sorry, Mitchie. I forgot about you!" Gee, thanks.

"It's okay. I might as well get up now anyway."

"Hey, do you wanna grab some breakfast today?"

"Yea sure, but I hope you don't mind my boyfriend coming with?"

"Not at all." She smiled.

I changed and we met up with Alex. The camp's food was actually pretty good. We talked about school and music, of course. Caitlyn is actually a pretty cool girl.

We parted ways because she had a producing class and I had a dance class. Alex didn't have anything this morning so he walked me to my class. We kissed goodbye and I walked in.

Shane. He's teaching this class?

Fabulous.

"Okay, we're starting with learning how to move with someone else when you dance. You have to be able to feel what they feel and move how they move. So, partner up and don't take your time." So maybe he's having another off day?

I looked around at everyone. I hated having to partner up with people I didn't know. I wish Alex was here, or Caitlyn.

Partnered up.

Partnered up.

Oh, no never mind. Partnered up.

I walked over to Shane, not knowing what else to do.

"Um, Sh-Shane…" I stuttered.

"Dude, no autographs, my God!" He snapped while he turned to face me. "Oh, it's you. Well, what?!"

Sheesh.

"Um, you said that everyone needed a partner and well, there's no one left for me to partner up with…" I trailed off. He may be a jerk, but he's cute. His eyes are a deep brown and I could barely look into them. His jaw line was perfectly shaped and the scowl on his face was quite attractive… Stop Mitchie!

"Well that sucks, doesn't it? Just dance alone. I don't really care." He began to turn away but stopped as I spoke.

"Shane, I was wondering if you would be my partner…" I whispered the last part but he heard.

"Yea right! What a joke." And he turned away.

"Jerk." I said just a bit too loud. Oops.

"Excuse me?" He looked… surprised.

"I said, you're a JERK. I don't even know you and you're treating me like crap. You're acting like you're so much better than everyone. You're supposed to be teaching a dance class, not acting like a jerk!" I looked around and noticed several eyes on us. I began feeling dizzy so I just went and sat in the corner leaving a shocked Shane Gray behind.

He composed himself and started the class.

After a few minutes, he walked up to me. "What?" I snapped this time.

"I heard you need a partner." He put out his hand for me to take, and I did.

"Why'd you change your mind?" I asked out of curiosity and surprise.

"Well, I'm supposed to be teaching a class, not acting like a jerk, right?" A small smirk played on his lips.

"Right."

We danced for an hour to fast music and Shane turned out to be a great dancer. We didn't talk much though; I was too focused and he was still a jerk.

He changed the CD and told everyone to slow down their dancing.

"Part of being a great dancer is being able to move to all types of music. So, grab your partner and move with them, slowly this time."

He returned to me and placed his hands on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his head and we moved to the sound of the music.

Things felt awkward and I stared at the floor. When I looked back up, I found him staring at me, his eyes burning with curiosity.

"No one's ever talked to me like that." He broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I've never acted like--"

"Don't apologize. I probably deserved it." He wrinkled his nose and frowned.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." I smiled at him and we locked eyes. After a moment, he broke away and ended the class.

I was making my way out when I felt an arm stop me.

"Hey, wait!"

"Wh-what?" He was smiling at me when I turned around.

"I never asked for your name."

"Mitchie. Torres. Mitchie Torres." I laughed.

He put out his hand for me to shake. "Nice to meet you Mitchie, I'm Shane."

"Nice to meet you as well Shane. Have a great day, I'll see you around."

"Yea, you will."

I met up with Alex and Caitlyn for lunch and later for dinner after classes were over. Apparently I was the talk of the camp. Everyone had heard about how I "told off" Shane Gray. Gasps followed me everywhere I went.

"I didn't tell him off. And I apologized for being rude. It's not a big deal!" I explained to both of them as the curiosity on their faces began to wash away.

Alex and Caitlyn headed to their cabins and I grabbed my guitar and made my way to the beautiful spot by the lake I discovered earlier.

I began strumming the guitar and sang one of my songs, but slowed it down.

_Who will I be? It's up to me,  
All the never-ending possibilities, that I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be? Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?..._

"Wow."

I turned to find Shane Gray leaning against a tree, watching me.

"Shane, um, I-I gotta go." And I ran off, literally, before he had a chance to speak.

No one has heard me sing before except Alex, and it only because he asked for me to sing him a song on his birthday.

My songs have always been personal, and Shane Gray just head one of the most meaningful ones.

Ugh. That "wow," what did he mean by that? Good wow, bad wow?

All I could think about was having to see him during class tomorrow. He probably thinks I'm a freak.

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. I updated my other story yesterday, so check that out if you'd like. This story is going to get better, don't worry. Things aren't what they seem…**

**Review please!**


	2. Bipolar Much?

**Disclaimer: Nothing, I own absolutely nothing.**

The next morning I got up and got dressed before heading to Alex's cabin.

"Hey babe!" He greeted me as he pulled me inside.

Once the door was closed he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him smashing his lips onto mine.

"I've… missed… you." He said between breaths.

I pulled away after a while due to my lack of comfort. I just wasn't in the kissing mood. Considering I still had to come up with an excuse to give Shane.

How could I just run? I mean, I sprinted away! The thought made me nauseous.

"Aw man, come on Mitchie! Let me kiss you a little bit more!"

"Alex, our relationship can't be all about kissing. I want to show you this amazing spot by the lake I found yesterday, you'll love it!"

"Well Mitch, I can't help that you're so kissable." He teased and I blushed.

We made our way to the lake and I had my guitar in tow.

I was planning on singing him the song Shane heard from me yesterday.

He is my boyfriend after all; I should be able to confide in him, right?

"Sit down, sit down!" I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit next to me.

"What's this all about Mitch?"

"Alex, well I know that you've always wanted to hear me sing and well… I want to sing you this song that I've been working on for a very long time. It's really personal and…" He cut me off.

"Really?! You're actually going to share your secrets with me…?" He said sarcastically.

"Alex, um, I want to confide in you. This song is really personal and I thought you'd be happy…" I was completely dumbfounded. I thought he wanted to hear my songs. I thought he wanted me to confide in him.

"Happy? Mitchie, we've been together for months and you only sang to me once, just because I begged and it was my birthday! Of course I want you to tell me everything, it just bothers me that you can barely trust me!"

I trust him. Of course I trust him. He's my boyfriend!

"Why is this all coming out now? You know that it takes me a while to open up and that it's hard sharing my songs with people! Alex, why are you doing this?" I felt like crying.

I guess this was a bad idea. I just wanted to share something special with him…

"Ugh, I don't know Mitchie. I'm sorry, I'm being stupid. I guess I was surprised that you finally decided to let me into your music world." He paused. "Forgive me?"

"Well, of course. I'm sorry too, about not letting you in sooner." He smirked and leaned in to kiss me.

He put his hands on my face and deepened the kiss.

Yay! Fight over.

"Ahem."

Who was that? I looked up to see Shane Gray.

But of course.

"What?" Alex snapped.

Feisty.

"You're kissing in my spot." Shane retorted.

"Oh well…" I began before Shane cut me off.

"You know Mitchie, I never knew you had a boyfriend. And I definitely never pegged you to be the type of girl who makes out in public. Guess I was wrong."

Jerk.

"And I thought that you were actually becoming a nicer person, guess I was way off. You don't know me Gray. Now if you'll excuse us, we're late for class." Kind of harsh. Well, he's being a jerk.

"Come on baby, let's go."

Alex wrapped an arm around my waist and we started to walk away.

"By the way Mitchie, that song of yours that I heard you sing last night…"

Oh no.

"He heard you sing! How could you let a complete stranger hear you sing and you've only let me once! I can't believe you Mitchie." Alex was screaming at me.

"No, Alex, it's not like that. I-I was singing to myself and he…"

"Save it. See you around." And he stormed off.

"Alex, let me explain!"

Fight not over. Great.

But it was pointless; he was basically power-walking away from me.

Now, there I stood next to the biggest jerk I've ever known.

"Shane Gray you are the rudest person I have ever met! Why would you do that? You could have at least told him that you overheard me!" I was fuming and Shane looked confused.

"Woah. Why would he care that I heard you sing? Actually, don't answer. I could care less about you and your boyfriend, whom you forgot to mention yesterday when we were dancing."

What was that? Jealousy?

No way, not from Shane Gray.

"I was too busy thinking about how big of a jerk you truly are! You know, all those stories I would hear about you, I never believed. But you just proved the media right Shane. It's a shame that your attitude sucks because you're extremely talented."

I walked away to find Alex and smooth things over.

I waited for him outside of his piano class and he decided to talk about what happened. Once I explained, he apologized about 17 times, no joke.

"Mitchie, you know that I'm really sorry? I was just as big of a jerk as he was. Ugh, I'm so stupid!"

Oh Alex, no one could be as big of a jerk as Shane Gray.

"Alex, stop apologizing. Everyone makes mistakes sweetie." I gave him a peck on the cheek as he walked me to my dance class.

"I hope someone else joined the class so that you're not partnered up with that idiot again. I don't want _my_ girl dancing with some pig."

Ah, jealousy. It's kind of sweet, and every girl loves when guys get just a little bit jealous.

I couldn't help but smirk at him.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Thanks for walking me to class. I'll see you in a few hours!"

We both noticed Shane staring and Alex grabbed me and kissed me passionately before saying goodbye.

Just as I walked into class, Shane started with his comments.

"PDA is disgusting Torres. Get a room."

Joy. This should be fun.

"Okay, you know the drill. Partner up and make it quick." He paused and looked my way. "Torres?"

"What?"

"Do you have a partner?" He was smirking.

Why was Shane Gray smirking at me?

"N-No…" I looked down.

He walked over to me and started the music as he took my hand while flashing a brilliant smile.

"I swear Shane, you're bipolar."

He chuckled and we danced our way through two hours.

"See you guys tomorrow. I want more enthusiasm and more effort. Mitchie, stay behind a second will ya?"

I sighed. What now?

"Yes Shane?"

"Listen, about earlier… I-I didn't mean to screw things up with you and what's his face."

"Alex." I corrected.

"Right, well I just wanted to apologize…" He trailed off.

"Well well well, Shane Gray is actually apologizing." I laughed before thanking him.

"Oh and Mitchie? I was wondering, do you have a cell phone?"

He couldn't be asking for my number. No way.

"Yea… why?"

"Could I get your number? I mean, just in case I ever needed…" He nervously searched for a reason why.

"A dance partner?" I smirked and gave him my number.

"I'll see you around pop star."

"See ya."

The rest of the classes flew by and before I knew it I was having dinner with Alex and Caitlyn in the mess hall.

"Hey Cait, how are all your classes going?" Oh curiosity.

"Amazing and beyond! You?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"All my classes are great. I love music so this is definitely my perfect place."

"She only hates the class that singer teaches. Jerk." Alex interrupted and I simply nodded.

I couldn't possibly tell him that the dance class was my favorite, and that Shane was quite enjoyable.

We finished dinner and headed to our cabins just before curfew. Caitlyn was asleep within minutes.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Someone texted me. An unfamiliar number.

_Hey, it's Shane. Gray that is. Could you meet me by the lake?_

I can't sneak out! I'll get in trouble… But what could he want? Ugh, I guess I could be really sneaky.

_Um, I guess. 5 minutes._

_Mitch_

When I got to the lake, Shane was in the middle of a song.

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright_

"Shane?" I didn't mean to scare him but he jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Hey!" He stood up and walked over to me. "You scared me." He smiled.

"Sorry; that was a great song! It's not a Connect 3 song is it?" I've never heard anything like that come from them. Their music was very produced but this sounded so raw; so real.

"Thanks, it's just a song I've been writing." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been inspired." He smirked at me.

I felt a blush creep up on my face and looked down.

"So, you know I'm risking getting in trouble for you! What did you want?" I laughed as I spoke.

"I never got the chance to ask you about why you didn't want Alex to hear you sing. Well, I did but I was a jerk." He looked away, ashamed.

"Shane, listen, you don't seem like that bad of a person. But the thing is, I barely know you. And so far, you haven't made the best impression. I don't really want to talk about why I won't sing to people, not yet; not to you."

His smile faded as I spoke. I wasn't just about to pour my heart out to a guy who's nice to me one minute and a complete jerk the next.

"I understand." He mumbled.

"I probably shouldn't have come, but curiosity gets the best of me." I giggled, trying to lighten the mood. "Listen, I'll see you in class tomorrow. Goodnight Shane."

"Goodnight Mitchie, and sorry about earlier." He grabbed my hand. "I hope you're not too upset." And he flashed a smile that made me blush.

"I'm okay, and thanks for apologizing… again." I pulled my hand away and started to walk towards the cabins.

"See you tomorrow Torres."

"Get some sleep Gray."

I successfully snuck back into my cabin only to be caught by Caitlyn.

"Mitchie Torres! Where were you?! Details, now." She laughed.

"Well…"

We stayed up for a bit talking about everything before finally getting to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you liked that! Please review and let me know if you want to see anything happen! Your reviews mean so much to me, especially when you tell me what you like and don't like**

–**Angela- **


	3. Not Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.. **

"We've made it through our first week of camp Mitch." Alex told me while we lay side-by-side on his bed. "And we've got the entire day off today, no classes."

He turned and was hovering over me.

"It's already 7 though; we spent the entire day like this. But what do you wanna do sweetie?" I asked, placing my hands on his waist.

"Well... I could definitely think of a few things I want to do. But I really just want to spend time with you. You've been hanging out with that Shane guy so much."

Okay, yes, you caught me. I've been spending some time with Gray. And he's actually a decent guy. I can talk to him about music so freely, and he makes me laugh.

I know I probably should spend that time with Alex but...

"He's a nice guy Alex; you should get to know him."

"He's a_ jerk _Mitch, I wish you wouldn't talk to him."

"I know he comes off that way but he really does have his sweet moments."

"Well, you're _my_ girl Mitchie... I don't want to share you with anyone."

His lips crashed onto my own.

I smiled into the kiss and he deepened it.

Ah, perfect.

I ran my hands through his hair and then someone knocked on the cabin door.

"Alex..." I was out of breath. "I think we should stop and answer the door." I giggled as he made his way over to the door in frustration.

He's cute when he's annoyed.

A boy walked in. Nate, of Connect 3.

What in the world is he doing _here_?

"Uh, hi. You must be Alex? I'm Nate." He shook Alex's hand.

"Yea, that's me. What are you doing here?" Hmph, rude.

"Oh right. I'll be staying in this cabin too." He glanced over at me and smiled.

I walked up to Alex. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Hey, I'm Mitchie."

"It's nice to meet you Mitchie." He glanced at us then asked, "Are you and Alex dating?"

"We sure are." I smiled at him. "I should be leaving Alex... Pick me up at 8 and we'll hang out, kay?"

I glanced at my watch. 7:30 pm.

"Will do babe."

I was walking back to my cabin and I crashed into something, or someone?

Of course, it had to be Shane.

"Watch where you're going! I swear people-- Oh, hey Mitchie."

He smiled at me. A perfect smile. Wait, I _have_ a boyfriend.

"Hey Shane." I smiled back at him.

"Where you headed?"

"My cabin... Hey, I didn't know that Nate was going to be here! Why didn't you tell me? Is Jason here too?"

We were walking toward my cabin at this point.

"I just found out this morning. Apparantly they'll be teaching a few classes as well."

Interesting.

"But Mitch, I'm glad I ran into you."

Really?

"Why?" I was kind of surprised he said that. We might be on good terms but we're not best friends.

He chuckled. "I wanted to see if you'd like to hang out by the lake tonight since we have no classes. We could go on a canoe ride and you can admire how hot I am."

I scoffed at him, not wanting to sound too eager. "You think too highly of yourself. But sure, sounds fun. What time?"

His smile grew larger. "I'll come by your cabin at about 7:45."

"Sounds perfect."

Shane was going to be here in 10 minutes.

What to wear, what to wear.

I put on black skinny jeans, a form-fitting white shirt, and a black vest.

"Hey, you look great!"

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Gray."

"Come on, let's go." He said after he laughed at my comment.

I left Caity a note.

_Out with Shane. Be back in a few hours. -Mitch_

We spent the entire time in the canoe. Just talking.

"Are you ready to tell me why you don't like to sing in front of people?"

"I don't know Shane..." He stopped rowing and came to sit closer to me.

My stomach exploded in butterflies.

Why do I feel like this around him? I've only known him for a week...

"You can trust me Mitch." He grabbed my hand.

I know I can trust you... That's what I wanted to say, but I thought I'd come on too strong.

I mean, if someone who had a significant other said that to you after knowing you for a week, wouldn't you get the wrong impression?

No?

Okay, maybe, I'm just weird.

"I've just never been the girl who had all the confidence."

I sound pathetic.

"My songs are so very personal, and if people do hear them... They might just laugh."

Ugh, I hate sounding like I have no confidence.

"Mitchie, you are so talented. Just from hearing you sing that one night, I know that you'll go far. You'll make it. If anyone laughs at you, then they have no idea what talent is."

"Aw Shane, that's really sweet. Thank you."

I pulled my hand away and gave him a hug.

Mm, he smells amazing. I feel safe... But I have Alex.

Oh my God. Alex!

"Oh no! Shane.. what time is it?"

"Um, 9:45. But curfew's extended tonight so don't worry..."

"Oh my God, Alex is gonna be furious at me! Take me back. Now!" He was going to be pissed. And when he's pissed...

"Why? Mitchie what's wrong?"

"I made plans with Alex at 8 Shane!" His concern faded away from his face and an unfamiliar emotion replaced it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll understand." He began rowing us back to the bridge.

Sure, he'll understand. He'll understand that his girlfriend stood him up to hang out with another guy. A guy he hates.

I knocked on Alex's cabin.

No answer.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Nate answered.

"Nate, is Alex here?!"

Calm down Mitchie.

"No, he said he was going to your cabin about 10 minutes ago. He was pretty pissed though. Everything okay?" His concern was genuine.

"Yea, thanks."

I opened the door to my cabin to find Alex sitting on my bed holding the note I wrote to Caitlyn. The room was dark.

The look on his face was hard to understand.

"A-Alex..?"

His looked up and smiled. But it scared me, that smile.

"Have fun with your _friend_?" He walked past me and shut the door.

"Alex, I'm so, so--"

"Save it." He towered over me. "I won't have you cheating on me Mitchie."

"Ch-cheating? N-no. That's not it." My voice was shaking.

"Don't lie to me! Don't you dare think that I'm an idiot!"

And with that, his hand came at my face at full speed.

He hit me. I fell to the ground.

Oh God, not again. Please, not again.

"I thought you understood that you had to be a good girl Mitchie. You said you'd never hurt me again. But you lied. And liars need to be punished."

I whimpered and apologized again. "Alex.. please... Don't do this _again_."

That set him off. Fury overtook his features.

He started screaming at me. A slur of profanities.

"Again?! YOU brought this on yourself. Going around with another guy!"

I wanted to shout for him to stop. But nothing would come out of my mouth.

Tears flowed from my eyes and I curled up into a ball, trying to hide. I was in shock.

He suddenly stopped, and remorse overtook the fury that was just on his face.

"Oh God, oh no, no, no!" He ran over to me, suddenly realizing what just took place.

He wrapped his arms around me and I tried to shrug him off, but I couldn't.

"Baby, I'm so, so sorry! I don't know what got into me. I just care about you so much and seeing you with that jerk makes me so mad. Please Mitchie, I never wanted to hurt you again."

I wanted to get away from his grip, but he was stronger than I was.

After helping me to my bed he left, promising once again that he would never lay a hand on me.

I managed to compose myself enough to make it to a mirror.

His hand left a red mark on my face, which was stained with tears.

The cabin door squeaked open.

"Mitch! Guess who's at camp?!" Caitlyn's voice echoed through the cabin as she switched on a light.

"Oh my God! Mitchie, what happened?" She ran over to me and I broke down in tears. She hugged me and told me everything was going to be alright.

How was I going to explain_ this _to Caitlyn?

How was I going to explain it to... _Shane_?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. But I promise to update frequently. So? I hope you guys liked that chapter. I kinda changed the way I was writing this story.. More detail. Do you like what happened? Let me know in a review please! I want to please my readers (:**


End file.
